<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vive le prince by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738703">Vive le prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous'>Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mes traveaux traduits de ATLA [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amitié, Gen, Tragédie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste après "La Roche Bouillante". Aang et ses copains apprennent comment Zuko a eu sa balafre de Chit Sang, qui pensait que le prince avait été tué il fait trois ans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mes traveaux traduits de ATLA [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vive le prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767409">Long Live the Prince</a> by Julia 451.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Quelqu'un qui nous suit?" Demanda Sokka alors qu'il descendait d'un côté du dirigeable.</p><p>"Pas un autre dirigeable en vue," répondit son père en se détournant de la fenêtre.</p><p>"Tout semble clair ici aussi", annonça Suki de l'autre côté.</p><p>Sokka se permit un soupir de soulagement temporaire et retourna vers Zuko à la barre. "Comment allons nous?"</p><p>"Rester stable," répondit Zuko. "Nous avons beaucoup de carburant. Nous devrions retourner au temple avant le matin."</p><p>"Où allons-nous de toute façon?" Demanda l'ex-prisonnier Chit Sang, qui les accompagnait.</p><p>Les deux garçons se regardèrent pour se rassurer. Ils avaient convenu il y a quelques heures que le nouveau venu n'avait rien à gagner à les doubler, il était maintenant un fugitif de la Nation du Feu qui devait se cacher autant qu'eux, il était dans son meilleur intérêt de rester en bon termes avec ses sauveteurs, et ils l'avaient de toute façon largement dépassé en nombre, mais leur instinct de guerrier se méfiait encore naturellement de faire confiance à l'étranger trop facilement. Ils ne lui avaient toujours pas dit qu'ils étaient avec l'Avatar ou comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Rocher Bouillant en premier lieu. Cependant, il découvrirait éventuellement leur destination.</p><p>Sokka se tourna vers le nouveau venu et répondit: "Le Temple de l'Air de l'Ouest. Il a été abandonné depuis le génocide des Nomades de l'Air il y a cent ans. Le reste de notre groupe est là."</p><p>"Les prisonniers parlent de cet endroit", a expliqué Chit Sang. "Certains disent que si vous pouviez vous échapper et vous y rendre, vous pourriez trouver un sanctuaire avec les Nomades de l'Air qui ont survécu en secret."</p><p>"Eh bien, il n'y a pas de survivants secrets," l'informa Zuko. "Mais vous serez en sécurité avec nous tant que vous n'essayez rien."</p><p>"Vous devrez rester avec nous, que cela vous plaise ou non de toute façon", a ajouté Sokka. "Nous n'allons avoir personne qui court pour dire à la Nation du Feu où nous nous cachons."</p><p>Chit Sang leva les mains et dit: "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas de problèmes. Je retourne à la Nation du Feu, je retourne tout de suite en prison. Quoi que tu fasses, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi . "</p><p>"Nous nous assurerons de cela lorsque nous atterrirons", a déclaré Sokka.</p><p>Chit Sang n'a pas demandé ce qu'il voulait dire, seulement, "Qui êtes-vous de toute façon?"</p><p>Sokka et Zuko échangèrent un autre regard, se demandant encore une fois ce qu'il fallait révéler, quand Suki s'approcha. «Je suis Suki, chef des guerriers de l'île de Kyoshi à la frontière sud du Royaume de la Terre. Nous n'avons rejoint que récemment la guerre contre la Nation du Feu. Nous avons été pris en embuscade par la princesse Azula et emmenés captifs il y a quelques mois. Elle regarda Sokka quand elle eut fini et reçut un regard de remerciement de sa part pour avoir révélé au minimum leur implication dans la guerre sans mentionner l'Avatar. Ils pourraient utiliser la réaction du nouveau venu comme indicateur. Ils ont observé qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réagi à son histoire, ne montrant aucune animosité ni même beaucoup d'intérêt envers un ennemi déclaré de la Nation du Feu. Sokka était enclin à penser que la guerre ne le préoccupait pas.</p><p>Hakoda les rejoignit ensuite et passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils. "Je suis Hakoda, chef de la tribu de l'eau du sud, et voici mon fils Sokka. J'ai dirigé l'invasion de la capitale le jour du soleil noir."</p><p>"Alors il y a vraiment <em>eu</em> une invasion?" Chit Sang dans une légère surprise. "La plupart d'entre nous pensaient que c'était une rumeur folle."</p><p>"Une <em>vraie</em> rumeur folle," clarifia Sokka.</p><p>"Nous avons entendu dire que l'Avatar faisait également partie de cette invasion", a ajouté Chit Sang. "Je suppose que le reste de votre armée se cache dans ce temple, hein?"</p><p>"Ceux qui ont pu s'échapper", a déclaré Zuko.</p><p>"Et toi?" Demanda ensuite Chit Sang, se tournant vers Zuko. "Vous n'êtes pas de la Tribu de l'Eau ou du Royaume de la Terre, n'est-ce pas?"</p><p>"Non," dit Zuko en prenant une profonde inspiration. "Je suis- Je suis le prince Zuko."</p><p>Sokka ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de Chit Sang quand il a entendu cela; il se prépara à le voir s'en prendre au prince traître, haletant simplement de surprise ou haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grave. La seule chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé était ce qui s'était passé: l'homme plissa les yeux, croisa les bras et dit presque avec colère, "Ha ha, très drôle, gamin. Qui es-tu vraiment?"</p><p>Sokka a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas croire cela et a pris la parole: "C'est vrai. Il s'agit de Zuko, le prince de la Nation du Feu. Il s'est joint à nous et il nous aide à vaincre le Seigneur du Feu Ozai et à gagner cette guerre..."</p><p>Chit Sang n'avait pas quitté Zuko des yeux. Il s'est tourné vers Sokka pendant une seconde, puis s'est retourné vers Zuko et a dit: "Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je l'achète simplement parce qu'ils l'ont fait. Quel est votre angle? Vous ne voulez pas que les gens connaissent votre vrai nom, d'accord, mais pourquoi choisir celui-là?"</p><p>"C'est mon vrai nom," répondit Zuko, déconcerté par cette réaction.</p><p>Chit Sang ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'est tourné vers les autres et a dit: "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je ne serais pas si prompt à faire confiance à ce type si j'étais toi." Il a commencé à s'éloigner.</p><p>Sokka était sur le point de l'appeler et de lui demander de quoi diable il parlait quand il sentit la main de son père tomber sur son épaule. Hakoda a demandé à la place, "Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être celui qu'il prétend être?"</p><p>Chit Sang se retourna, jetant un regard méprisant sur Zuko, et répondit: "Parce que le prince Zuko est mort il y a trois ans. Tout le monde le sait."</p><p>Sokka, Hakoda et Suki se regardèrent dans une confusion totale, se demandant d'où venait cette déclaration bizarre. Zuko secoua la tête, se retourna vers le ciel, réajusta ses mains sur la barre et ne dit rien. Les trois autres ont décidé qu'il ne servirait à rien d'en discuter avec lui.</p><p>Les retrouvailles avec Katara et les autres ont mis le comportement étrange du prisonnier évadé hors de l'esprit de tout le monde pendant un moment. Zuko distribuait des tasses de thé et des bols Katara et Aang de ragoût de chacalope lorsque Toph et Hakoda ont conduit «la nouvelle recrue», comme l'appelait Toph, au feu de camp de fin de soirée.</p><p>"Il est propre," dit Toph alors qu'elle commençait à s'asseoir à côté de Sokka. "Nous pouvons lui faire confiance."</p><p>"Bien sûr que vous pouvez," souligna Chit Sang avec son sourire idiot.</p><p>"Bien," dit Sokka, se levant et attrapant le bras de Toph avant qu'elle ne puisse s'asseoir. "Toph, marche avec moi une minute." Ils sont partis avant que le Maître de la Terre confus ne puisse protester.</p><p>Chit Sang prit la tasse de thé que Zuko lui offrit mais non sans le regarder. Zuko l'ignora, mais Aang le remarqua et se demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Chit Sang remarqua le garçon qui le fixait et dit: "Alors, tu es l'Avatar, hein? Je pensais que tu serais plus âgé."</p><p>"Ouais, j'entend beaucoup ça," avoua Aang. Il passa du nouveau venu au chef Hakoda en passant par Suki. "Alors, vous avez tous été emmenés dans une prison appelée la Roche bouillant?"</p><p>"Ne me le rappelle pas," dit Chit Sang.</p><p>"Mon père m'a parlé de cet endroit," a déclaré Haru. "Il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles c'était là qu'ils emmenaient les maîtres de la terre qu'ils avaient capturés dans notre village."</p><p>"Je ne peux pas croire que Sokka et Zuko vous aient fait sortir," dit Teo avec étonnement. Chit Sang se moqua et regarda à nouveau Zuko. Zuko ne sembla pas le remarquer.</p><p>Toph et Sokka revinrent, tous deux semblant déterminés à propos de quelque chose. Ils s'assirent en silence. Toph commença à manger des cuillerées de ragoût, et Sokka prit une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. Puis il regarda directement la nouvelle recrue de l'autre côté du feu de camp, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: "Alors, Chit Sang, c'était une assez grande nouvelle que tu nous as donnée sur le dirigeable ..."</p><p>"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda Katara.</p><p>"Est-ce que l'un de vous savait que Zuko, le Prince de la Nation du Feu, est mort il y a trois ans?" Zuko a pris son tour pour regarder Sokka maintenant, mais, à part un signe de tête dans sa direction, Sokka l'ignora.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Le Duc demanda ensuite alors que des murmures de surprise et de confusion tournaient autour du feu de camp.</p><p>"Je sais, j'ai été surpris aussi," dit Sokka, apparemment innocemment.</p><p>Aang se tourna vers le nouveau et lui demanda: "Quoi? Pourquoi dirais-tu ça?"</p><p>Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Sokka a appelé: "C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le prince Zuko est mort?"</p><p>Zuko a parlé pour la première fois: "Qu'importe?"</p><p>"Vous nous cachez quelque chose?" Demanda Katara, sa voix ruisselante de suspicion face à la réticence de Zuko à aborder le sujet.</p><p>"Le prince Zuko n'est pas mort, il est juste ici," dit Haru en désignant le garçon assis à côté de lui. "Il est venu dans mon village sur son bateau il y a des mois à la recherche de l'Avatar."</p><p>"Le mien aussi," ajouta Suki.</p><p>"Il nous a suivis partout dans le monde," a déclaré Aang.</p><p>"Il a aidé sa sœur à conquérir Ba Sing Se. C'est le prince de la Nation du Feu, d'accord", a déclaré Katara avec une joie fâchée, espérant que les implications de ce fait finiraient par se répercuter sur ses coéquipiers, bien que tardivement.</p><p>"Voulez-vous tous laisser l'homme expliquer?" Demanda finalement Toph.</p><p>"Ecoute, je ne sais rien de ton ami ici," dit calmement Chit Sang. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le prince Zuko a été tué il y a trois ans, moins d'un an avant que je ne sois enfermé."</p><p>"D'accord," dit Hakoda. "Qui l'a tué?"</p><p>Chit Sang répondit: "Son propre père, le Seigneur du Feu Ozai - qui d'autre?"</p><p>Il y eut une pause alors que tout le monde regardait Zuko, qui buvait un long verre de son thé avec les yeux fermés et la tête penchée vers le feu, puis (sauf Aang) regarda à la hâte partout ailleurs.</p><p>Hakoda demanda finalement, "Vraiment? Pourquoi ferait-il ça?"</p><p>"Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas garder la bouche fermée." Chit Sang a posé son poing sur la bûche sur laquelle il était assis pendant qu'il le disait, et le feu de camp s'est brièvement sursauté. Sokka avait cependant le soupçon sournois que son mépris n'était pas dirigé contre Zuko.</p><p>"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda Toph.</p><p>"Personne n'était censé le savoir," commença Chit Sang. "Mais l'histoire a fui - ils le font toujours. En un jour, tout le monde dans la capitale en a entendu parler; en une semaine, tout le monde dans la Nation du Feu. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'était la première fois de Zuko dans la chambre de guerre royale. Ils essayaient de planifier comment prendre la capitale du Royaume de la Terre, Ba Sing Se. "</p><p>"Tu ne dis pas?" Murmura Katara. Zuko se détourna de son regard.</p><p>Chit Sang a poursuivi: "Ouais. Le plan était d'utiliser une division de nouvelles recrues comme appât - envoyez-les en premier et, pendant que les maîtres de la terre étaient occupés à les tuer, lancez la véritable attaque par l'arrière."</p><p>Ce n'était pas pire que les brutalités que tout le monde dans le cercle avait vu la Nation du Feu commettre de première main, mais cela les a tous fait, sauf Zuko et Katara, haleter sous le choc. Peut-être était-ce la cruauté impitoyable de l'acte de sacrifier votre propre peuple - pas qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé que le Seigneur du Feu Ozai ou tout autre Général de la Maîtrise du Feu au-dessus d'une telle dépravation - cela faisait paraître trop mauvais pour entendre sans répulsion. Suki attrapa la main de Sokka. Hakoda avala sa salive. Aang laissa tomber sa cuillère. Katara secoua simplement la tête, pas du tout surprise. Zuko plissa les yeux alors qu'il continuait à regarder silencieusement le feu.</p><p>Chit Sang ne s'était pas arrêté, cependant: "Seuls les généraux et amiraux les plus hauts gradés et les plus importants de la Nation du Feu se retrouvent dans la chambre de guerre du Seigneur du Feu. Ce sont de grands hommes quand il s'agit d'intimider un groupe de paysans, mais dans cette pièce, et ils sont à peu près aussi durs que les poulets-cochons. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle là-dedans: d'accord. Personne ne dénonce quoi que ce soit que le Seigneur du Feu voudrait.</p><p>"Parlant d'expérience personnelle?" Demanda Toph.</p><p>"Non, juste ce que j'ai entendu. C'est pourquoi, au début, personne n'a cru ce qu'ils avaient entendu ce jour-là."</p><p>"Quoi?" Aang a demandé, effrayé de la réponse sans savoir pourquoi.</p><p>"Le prince Zuko s'est prononcé contre le plan. Ils ont dit qu'il s'était levé et avait crié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sacrifier une division de soldats comme ça. Quel idiot - un enfant aurait dû savoir mieux que ça."</p><p>Le feu s'est rallumé, beaucoup plus haut et plus chaud qu'auparavant. Le groupe devait protéger leurs visages de la chaleur, c'est pourquoi seuls Haru et Aang étaient capables de regarder Zuko alors qu'il se levait entre eux et s'éloignait rapidement dans l'obscurité. Le feu est revenu à la normale.</p><p>Chit Sang regarda Zuko avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que Katara demande, avec scepticisme, "Alors, son propre père l'a tué pour avoir parlé hors de son tour?"</p><p>"Ouais. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça, cependant. Il lui a ordonné de combattre un Agni Kai, un duel Firebender, avec lui. Kid ne lèverait pas la main contre son propre père, bien sûr. Le Seigneur du Feu l'a frappé d'un seul coup. "</p><p>"Non, il ne l'a pas fait!" Aang hurla, sautant sur ses pieds et éloignant Momo de l'endroit où il dormait à ses pieds. Katara attrapa doucement son poignet, impatiente d'entendre cette grande histoire jusqu'au bout et ne voulant pas que son amie la laisse le déranger.</p><p>Avant qu'Aang ne se soit rassis, Chit Sang a dit: "Oh, oui, il l'a fait. Puis ils ont concocté une couverture ridicule sur la façon dont le prince avait été blessé et banni. C'est pourquoi il a disparu ce jour-là et personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis," a-t-il terminé sarcastiquement.</p><p>"Euh, combien de nouvelles entendez-vous exactement dans la Roche Bouillante?" demanda Sokka.</p><p>"Pas grand-chose, seulement ce que les autres prisonniers vous disent quand ils entrent, et un endroit comme celui-là ne reçoit pas de nouveaux prisonniers très souvent. Ils ne le gardent que pour nous, des criminels très spéciaux. C'est pourquoi c'était une grande nouvelle quand vous êtes entrés. », Dit Chit Sang, faisant un signe à Hakoda. "Je n'avais pas vu de nouveaux arrivants depuis des mois."</p><p>"Avant que Ba Sing Se ne tombe," a déclaré Haru.</p><p>"C'est vrai", confirma Suki. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Ba Sing Se ou de l'invasion pendant que j'y étais."</p><p>"Qu'avez-vous entendu exactement à propos de l'invasion?" Sokka a demandé à Chit Sang.</p><p>"Ce n'est que ce que certains gars de mon quartier ont dit avoir entendu des gardes parler", a-t-il expliqué. "Ils ont dit qu'ils les avaient entendus dire qu'ils étaient heureux que leur ancien général, Iroh, se soit échappé pendant l'éclipse."</p><p>"Zuko n'a rien fait le jour de l'invasion, sauf disparaître," pensa Sokka à haute voix. "Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la façon dont le prince Zuko et la princesse Azula ont conquis Ba Sing Se, comment Azula a tué l'Avatar et Zuko est rentré chez lui après son bannissement?"</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Demanda Chit Sang, ne prenant manifestement pas la question au sérieux.</p><p>Au lieu de lui répondre, Sokka se tourna vers Toph et demanda, "Toph?"</p><p>«Il dit la vérité», dit-elle avec assurance.</p><p>"Ce qu'il pense est la vérité", a ajouté Katara. "Je déteste te le dire, Monsieur, mais le prince Zuko est, malheureusement, bien vivant. Le Seigneur du Feu ne l'a jamais tué, et il a passé les trois dernières années à chasser l'Avatar et les derniers mois ne nous causant rien d'autre que des ennuis jusqu'à ce qu'il a soudainement changé d'avis. "</p><p>Les yeux de Chit Sang s'écarquillèrent. Il posa son bol de ragoût, se pencha en avant et dit: "Tu veux dire, c'est vraiment... <em>il</em> est <em>vraiment</em>...?"</p><p>"Oui, c'est vraiment lui. Il a vraiment été banni," dit fermement Aang, essayant de garder sa voix ferme alors que l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre continuait à s'enfoncer.</p><p>Chit Sang secoua la tête. "Ma sœur a toujours dit que seule Capital City savait ce qui se passait vraiment à Capital City."</p><p>"Vous avez vécu loin?" Le demanda Toph.</p><p>"Sur l'une des plus petites îles," lui a répondu Chit Sang.</p><p>"Les nouvelles changent vite... et la vérité avance lentement", songea Suki à haute voix.</p><p>"Comment êtes-vous arrivé à la Roche Bouillant?" demanda Hakoda.</p><p>"L'armée est venue sur notre île pour recruter de nouvelles recrues. J'étais la seule que ma sœur avait à prendre soin d'elle et de son bébé. Je n'allais pas les abandonner pour un Seigneur du Feu qui me jetterait aux chauves-souris dès comme il m'a mis en uniforme de toute façon. Tous les autres hommes là-bas ont ressenti la même chose, mais j'étais le seul à avoir essayé de courir. On s'est fait pris. Ils ont décidé de faire un exemple de moi. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché. Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne sais pas pendant qu'on est à l'intérieur. "</p><p>"Alors il y en a d'autres dans la Nation du Feu qui savent ce que le Seigneur du Feu a essayé de faire à leurs soldats et ce que Zuko a fait pour eux?" demanda Aang.</p><p>"Aang, de quoi tu parle?" demanda Katara, perplexe.</p><p>Chit Sang lui répondit quand même: "Vous pariez. Ils doivent le cacher, et beaucoup d'entre eux ne le croient pas, mais ceux qui croient attendent pour qu'Ozai perde cette guerre depuis qu'ils ont entendu ..."</p><p>Katara l'interrompit: "Entendu quoi? Vous venez de découvrir que ce n'est pas vrai."</p><p>"Quoi, tu aurais laissé passer Ozai pour faire ça?" Lui a demandé Chit Sang.</p><p>"Bien sûr que non," répondit-elle. "Ils ont probablement fait beaucoup de plans comme ça beaucoup de fois, mais cette histoire dont vous parlez-"</p><p>"Vous pensez que tout est inventé?" Demanda Aang, encore plus surpris par son attitude qu'il ne l'avait été par l'histoire elle-même.</p><p>"Rien de tout cela n'est vrai, Aang," dit Katara avec certitude.</p><p>"Nous ne le savons pas, Katara," dit doucement son père.</p><p>"Zuko est vivant," fit-elle remarquer, lentement, afin de contrôler sa frustration. "De quelle autre preuve avez-vous besoin?"</p><p>"Mais il a été banni", a insisté Aang.</p><p>"Il ne nous a jamais dit comment il avait eu cette cicatrice," dit doucement Sokka.</p><p>"Nous pourrions le découvrir, vous savez," dit Toph, posant ses mains sur ses genoux comme si elle avait l'intention de se lever, d'aller chercher le prince et de l'interroger tout de suite.</p><p>Aang se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse et glissa sa main dans les airs en hurlant: "Non! Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne veut pas parler de ça?"</p><p>"S'il a été banni, alors vous pouvez parier que c'est vrai", a déclaré Chit Sang avec assurance. "C'est comment l'histoire va - certains d' entre nous n'a tout simplement pas le croire Le Seigneur du Feu et ses copains n'aurait pas essayé si difficile de tenir tranquille si ce n'était pas vrai."</p><p>"Cela ne peut pas être vrai!" Dit Katara, presque en hurlant. "Après tout ce que Zuko nous a fait, vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que nous croyions qu'il s'est levé une fois comme ça pour un groupe de soldats qu'il n'avait même jamais rencontré, qu'il a eu cette cicatrice comme punition de son père pour avoir fait quelque chose de tel <em>héroïque</em>?" Le mot s'est échappé involontairement.</p><p>"Je le crois," dit Chit Sang, aussi sûr que jamais. "Et je suis à ses côtés comme le reste d'entre nous qui le faisons." Il regarda dans la direction où Zuko était parti.</p><p>Aang suivit le regard de l'homme. Le garçon a entendu Sokka dire: "Moi aussi!", Murmure Suki, "Je n'avais aucune idée ...", Katara a demandé à Toph si elle pouvait croire cela et le "Oui" de Toph a répondu avant de se lever et de quitter le cercle.</p><p>Aang marcha dans la cour sombre et silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la lumière vaciller devant lui. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour d'un pilier. Il vit Zuko assis devant une rangée de bougies à quelques mètres du rebord de la montagne, méditant, les yeux fermés, son côté gauche face à l'Avatar. Aang détourna les yeux avec un sentiment proche de la culpabilité, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de regarder la cicatrice du garçon.</p><p><em>Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit?</em> fut sa première pensée. <em>Avez-vous eu honte? Pourquoi? Tu ne sais pas que tu as fait la bonne chose?</em> Cela a été suivi d'une vague de chagrin. <em>Non, ça fait trop mal. Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça?</em> Cela a été rapidement succédé par la rage. <em>Idiot! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer! A quoi étais tu en train de penser?</em> Cela a rapidement cédé la place à un immense sentiment d'admiration et de respect. Le garçon assis à quelques mètres de lui était la personne la plus courageuse qu'Aang ait jamais connue.</p><p>Il devrait dire ça à son maître Firebending un jour. Un jour, mais pas ce soir. C'était trop douloureux d'en parler ce soir. Il savait qu'ils savaient tous maintenant, qu'ils parlaient tous de lui en ce moment même, qu'ils passeraient les prochains jours à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à essayer de ne pas regarder son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, Aang était désolé qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient involontairement violé la vie privée de Zuko comme ça. Il secoua la tête. Non, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas l'être, mais la vérité était qu'il était content de le savoir.</p><p>Du coin de l'œil, Aang vit la lumière des bougies s'éteindre. Les yeux de Zuko étaient toujours fermés, son dos tout droit, son cou incliné vers le bas, et ses bras poussés vers l'avant avec ses mains serrant ses genoux - la posture de quelqu'un essayant de résister à l'attaque d'un souvenir douloureux. Aang savait que Zuko ne voulait pas que quiconque le dérange maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et cogna son bâton contre le pilier pour annoncer son arrivée. Zuko se retourna et leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait.</p><p>Aang s'est soudainement retrouvé à imaginer Zuko alors qu'il avait treize ans, moins d'un an de plus que lui en ce moment, debout devant le Seigneur du Feu et ses généraux les plus importants, leur disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sacrifier son peuple à leur impitoyable quête de pouvoir. Il savait que Zuko savait qu'il pensait cela. Il voulait dire à Zuko que tout allait bien - il n'avait pas à avoir honte, qu'ils étaient tous de son côté et voulaient l'aider, qu'il méritait d'être le seul sur le trône en ce moment.</p><p>Au lieu de cela, il a placé son poing droit sous sa paume gauche, s'est incliné et l'a dit "Bonne nuit, Sifu Zuko." Aang n'a pas donné à l'autre garçon une chance de sentir qu'il devrait répondre avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Il entendit une bagarre de mouvement derrière lui et marcha plus vite. Le mouvement s'est arrêté. Il entendit le Maître du Feu se remettre en place et respirer profondément. Aang ne se retourna pas, mais il vit la lumière douce des bougies reprendre vie et illuminer les ombres de la chambre; l'éclaircissement régulier et rythmé et la gradation de la lumière lui ont dit que son ami avait compris - qu'il savait qu'Aang admirait ce qu'il avait fait, qu'Aang était de son côté et là pour lui, qu'il était à l'abri de tout interrogatoire douloureux ce soir - et était en paix, pour l'instant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>